Dragon Knights : Adventuring Fanfiction
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: The dragon knights are still on their adventures(no Cesia) and get themselves into a funny situation...discontinued for now...sorry...
1. Mornings

Hi, people! This is my first Dragon Knights fic. Please read and review. Tell me if it's funny! Tell me if you need translations for the Japanese. Note: means thoughts.  
  
dRaGoN kNiGhTs / dOrAgOn KiShIdAn : AdVeNtuRiNg FaNficToN  
  
ChApTeR oNe : MoRnInGs  
  
Rath, Rune, and Thatz walked down a well-traveled road. They had been walking for hours. Rune had forced the other two dragon knights to wake up and start walking at dawn, determined to get to Lykouleon-sama's castle.  
  
*Flashback- Early that morning*  
  
"Wake UP, Rath and Thatz!" Rune said impatiently He shook both their shoulders, and when that didn't work, he took out his sword and whacked them on their heads.  
  
"...Itai...zzzz," mumbled Rath. Thatz didn't even mumble. He just snored away.  
  
"...," Rune sighed. He glared at the two sleeping in front of him. My last resort, he thought. Rune sighed. He took a deep breath. And yelled.  
  
"Yaaahh!! It's a demon! A demon with tons of treasure! It's about to attack us!!!"  
  
"Akuma?! Where?!" Rath shouted, holding his sword and looking around, apparently wide-awake now.  
  
"Where's the treasure?!" Thatz demanded, at the same time, also awake and searching.  
  
What they both found was a VERY angry Rune, glaring lightning at them.  
  
"Eh heh heh...," Thatz laughed weakly. What did I...we do?  
  
Rune, still glaring, said, "We're going to start traveling home. NOW."  
  
...THAT'S what he's mad about. Thatz thought. ...yikes...scary Rune...  
  
Rath was about to say something when Rune's back was turned, but when he saw Thatz making frantic dying and throat-cutting signs, he decided not to.  
  
Rune thought he saw movement at the corner of his eye, but when he turned, Rath and Thatz were standing there like statues. "Well? Move!" He pointed to the road and glared.  
  
Rath and Thatz started walking down the road. Rune followed them, still fuming. Then Rath asked, "Saa, akuma wa doko desu ka (so, where's the demon)? And why is Rune so mad?"  
  
There was silence for a moment, and they all stopped. Rath and Thatz looked at Rune. Thatz edged away. Heh...  
  
"?" Rath was looking at Rune quizzically.  
  
"RAAATHH!!!!!" Rune yelled. A vein was popping out on his forehead and he looked ready to kill Rath. His hands were twitching.  
  
"..." Thatz sweatdropped nervously and backed away even more as Rune started to choke Rath just like when they had all gone to the fortune teller Cesia.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hey, look, a sign," Rath said cheerfully, seemingly unscathed from what happened earlier that morning.  
  
Rune glowered at him, then looked at the sign.  
  
IF YOU GO A LITTLE FARTHER, YOU WILL ARRIVE AT CHIBI TOWN.  
  
"A town!" Rune said, starry-eyed. "We can get directions to the castle!"  
  
"We can get directions for treasure!" said Thatz at the same time, while Rath said, "Demons, demons!"  
  
Rune and Thatz glanced at each other, then looked at Rath.  
  
"..." They both said.  
  
"?" Rath looked confused.  
  
"Tie him up!" Thatz shouted, a rope suddenly appearing in his hands.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!" Rath screamed, running to Chibi Town as fast as he could. Rune and Thatz ran after him, tape, ropes, gag, and other basic tying-people-up materials in hand.  
  
EnD ChApTeR oNe : MoRnInGs  
  
Done with the first chapter!! Now review! 


	2. Chibi Town? And the Girl

Hello. It's time for another chapter! Introducing a new but funny character. Don't worry, the story goes on! Read my friend's fanfics, the name is futagoakuma-tenshi02! Note: are thoughts and [] are Fire's signs (he isn't in yet, though).  
  
Chapter 2 : Chibi Town? And the Girl  
  
Before the three Dragon Knights ran into Chibi Town, they ran into something else. A girl. Rath ran into her first, since he was fleeing from Rune and Thatz.  
  
"Aw, c'mon guys, I just wanna fight a demon.," Rath whined.  
  
"You are NOT fighting ANYTHING!!" Rune roared, ropes in his hands. Thatz followed, a gag in his hands and an evil grin on his face.  
  
Rath looked ahead. A girl was running towards him! He tried to stop, but all he did was raise dirt. CRASH!! Rath and the girl ran into each other and fell down, with the girl on Rath. Rune, too late to stop in time, also fell, and landed on top of both of them.  
  
"..." There was a silence, punctuated by Thatz's laughter. The three on the ground glared up at him. Fortunately for him, he had stopped laughing by the time Rath, Rune, and the girl untangled and everything, but (unfortunately,) he had a huge grin on his face.  
  
The girl, after dusting her clothes off, said, "Hentais (perverts) and a girl, just what I need!" She threw her hands up in the air and stared at the Dragon Knights disgustedly. Then she added, "And just to let you know, my name is Rika."  
  
Rath introduced all of them, apologizing, but still incredibly cheerful and unharmed.  
  
"Hentai?...what do-a girl?! WHO is a girl?!" Rune said, a vein popping and his sword drawn.  
  
"Rune, maybe you should calm down a little.," Thatz and dragged him a few feet away. "And Rika, Rune's a guy. Me'n Rath aren't hentai, either," Thatz called over his shoulder. He bonked Rune's head a few times, and when he came back, Rune had a bandage on his head and swirly eyes. "Well, with Chibi Town's people turning into either hentai or.gay.," Rika trailed off, looking embarrassed.  
  
".Nani(what).?" said the Dragon Knights, sweatdropping and not entirely sure they heard right (Rune had suddenly recovered when he heard the word 'gay'). They all stared at her.  
  
".so, what about you?" Thatz finally asked.  
  
"Me?" Rika asked. She looked confused for a moment, then realized what he was talking about. "I am not gay! Or a hentai!" She screamed, and started throwing trees and boulders at the three, who dodged.  
  
"YOU are the gay one!" Rika threw a sign (how did she get that-_-,?) at Rune, who got hit and had swirly eyes again.  
  
"And YOU two are the hentai!" She threw a tree and a boulder at Rath and Thatz, who both got hit and became exactly like Rune.  
  
"I am not gay!" shouted Rune, recovering again.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Rika yelled back.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!'  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Then why do you have girly hair?" asked Rika, smirking.  
  
"I'm an elf, that's why!" Rune glared. "And it's NOT girly!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
Rath and Thatz watched all of this with what must have been a couple of the largest sweatdrops in the world.  
  
Eh heh heh. Thatz had a weak grin on his face. "Uh.guys?" he called out.  
  
"WHAT?!" He instantly had two glares directed at him. "Moving on in our lives.what about Chibi Town?" Thatz asked.  
  
"Well, as I was SAYING," Rika glared pointedly at Thatz before continuing, "everyone EXCEPT me turned into hentai and gays."  
  
"Did an akuma do it?" Rath asked hopefully.  
  
"Iya (no), you're weird," Rika replied, now totally calm and relaxed. "I don't know what happened, I just came back."  
  
"Aww.," Rath started whining, but stopped abruptly when he saw Thatz and Rune's (especially Rune's) faces.  
  
"Uh.ikuzo (let's go)!" he said instead, with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Laidies first," Rika sniffed, and led the way, with a glaring and stomping Rune following behind her.  
  
".On second thought," Rika said, stopping, "why don't you go first, Rune?"  
  
"Fine, I will," he snapped. With that, he stomped and glared to Chibi Town, the others in tow.  
  
End Chapter 2 : Chibi Town? And the Girl 


	3. A Mirror and Broken Swords

To anyone reading this: Rika is a made up character (actually she's one of my friends by a different name). I just made this story up, ok? If you don't like it, tough. I'm gonna end this story on the fifth or sixth chapter.DK 6 came out in English!!!  
  
Chapter Three: A Mirror and Broken Swords  
  
  
  
"Done!" Alfeegi cried.  
  
"Thank you, minna san (everyone)," Lykouleon said. "The spell was originally designed to look for Rath, Rune, and Thatz, but it failed.  
  
Probably because those three bakas (you DO know what this means, right?!) did something, Alfeegi grumbled, irritated. Rath must have broken another sword by now; they've been gone a long time.  
  
"We can use it for security, now, though," Lykouleon continued, handing a mirror to Tetheus. "Alert me or one of the others if you see anything important."  
  
"Hai, Lykouleon-sama," Tetheus replied.  
  
Everyone drifted away, doing their jobs. Tetheus walked around, patrolling. The mirror hung on his belt, near his sword. It's purpose, when activated, was to look in on cities and towns, how they were doing, and if there were any problems.  
  
Tetheus, now done with patrolling, stood near the railing at the edge of a balcony. He took out the mirror and activated it. It showed him a sign that had Chibi Town written on it. The mirror flickered, then showed three males and a girl walking towards Chibi Town.  
  
Tetheus's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the males. I guess the original spell worked, he thought. Then he walked off to tell Lykouleon-sama.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As soon as Rune took one step into Chibi Town, he was surrounded by everyone in town, male and female.  
  
Aaaahh! What IS this?! Rune panicked as he TRIED to escape. Tried. He failed. Miserably. "HEEELLPP! RATH! THATZ!" He glared. He kicked and punched. He tried everything he knew, and he COULDN'T GET FREE!! It also didn't help that some of the people in the crowd said things that made him glare and call for help louder.  
  
"Come on," Rika whispered to Rath and Thatz. "I know where and abandoned uchi (house) is. No one goes there."  
  
"What about Rune?!" Rath whispered back.  
  
"He can take care of himself!" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about him," Thatz said casually. He flung an arm around Rath's neck. "Let's get going." He dragged Rath after Rika, who was sneaking into town. The last thing Rath saw before he was pulled into a dark house was an outraged Rune running people through with his sword.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yaaaahhh!" Rune ran into the house Rika, Rath, and Thatz had gone into an hour before. The townsfolk had chased hem all over in that time. As soon as he was through he door, Rune nailed, taped, and barred the door.  
  
"What took ya so long?" asked an innocent looking Thatz. Thatz, Rath, and Rika were at a table, which was filled with what looked like Chinese take-out.  
  
"Hi Rune!" said a disgustingly happy Rath. He had crumbs around his mouth from the food he was stuffing into his mouth. All three of them had a container in one hand and hashi (chopsticks) in the other.  
  
"You.you ahou (idiots)!!" was all Rune could get out before taking out his sword (yet again) and attacking them, Rath first.  
  
"Uh.Rune." Rath said nervously, taking out his sword, which was taped up so Fire could stay in there, and blocking Rune's sword. You could see fumes and veins popping up all over the place.  
  
*SNAP* *SMASH*  
  
The four in the room stared at Rath's sword, which was now broke again, with the exception of Rath himself, who had been hit by Rune's sword the moment his had snapped and was now lying on the floor with swirly eyes.  
  
[I'm free! I'm free!] Fire held up a sign.  
  
".okay." Rika sweatdropped while Rune and Thatz facefaulted.  
  
[Master?] Fire flew to Rath and sweatdropped. He hit Rath with a sign saying, [Wake up, Master!]  
  
Rath picked Fire up by the neck and started strangling him. "Look guys, I finally found another akuma! (People, Rath is not sane and may be sleeping!)  
  
"..."  
  
Silence and sweatdropps reigned over the other three as Rath strangled a bulging-eyed Fire, who he thought was a demon in La-La/dream Land.  
  
[HELP!] Fire held up.  
  
".uh, right," Rika said and they got to work.  
  
Thatz whacked Rath on the head until he fell down, while Rika rescued Fire. Rune stood staring at Rath, still sweatdropping.  
  
[Arigatou] Fire coughed and hacked, getting air back into his lungs.  
  
"Zzzzzzzzz," a peacefully sleeping Rath snored. The others backed away from him.  
  
".I vote we go to sleep, it's getting late," Rika announced.  
  
"I agree," Rune said weakly, and Thatz nodded.  
  
They pulled out sleeping bags from somewhere and slept as far away from Rath as possible. Fire lay down on Rika's sleeping bag and they all fell asleep.eventually. The pounding on the door and calls for Rune outside never ceased throughout the whole night.  
  
End Chapter Three: A Mirror and Broken Swords  
  
Well, I've already said what I've had to say in the beginning, so just review!! 


End file.
